A Splinter in the Heart
by daniebagel
Summary: Ron jeolous of Harry and Herm. Sort of a sequel to September, but not really. My 2nd Fic!


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but a women with a brilliant mind, by the name of J. K. Rowling does! I love her!  
  
This is sort of a sequel to my other story, SEPTEMBER. Please read that, it was my first fic, not very good, but it's OK.   
  
Well, this one's about Ron and his jealousy of Harry and Herm.  
  
  
Well without furthur ado,  
  
  
A Splinter in the Heart  
  
Ron sat there in silence, just happy to be sitting in Hermione's presence. She had always been bossy, and a sort of Goody tooshoo (a/n is that how u spell it? E-mail me of tell me in the review if it's wrong) but she had gotten better, and it was just recently that he realized: he loved her. But now her and Harry were going out, and who knows what else they were doing. Ron was just a friend. Harry was now her boyfriend, and Ron was just a friend. Famous Harry Potter always gets everything! He gets the attention, he gets to be captain of Quidditch, he get's to be Headmaster's pet, and now he gets the girl!  
  
And Speak of the devil, there he comes now! "Hey Ron!" he says after kissing Herm. How can he be so ignorant! It's our last year and I'm miserable, and can't tell my best friend 'cuz it's his fault! He slammed his book closed. He couldn't stand watching his best friends look at each other with puppy dog eyes anymore. "I'm going to bed" he said, stuggling to keep his voice steady. Harry eyed him curiously, and said, "Alright. Good Night."  
  
Ron fought back tears as he made his way up the stairs. In previous years, those curious green eyes of his best friends could read his mind and know something was wrong. "What happened Harry?" he thought to himself, 'We used to know each other like the backs of our hands!" But those days were over. Now Harry spent half his free time with Hermione, and the other Half with Ron, he either talked about Herm, Or Quidditch, and was almost completely oblivious to Ron's problems. As he climbed in to bed he gave a silent prayer that tomorrow would be different. Though it probably wouldn't.  
  
Ron was having the most wonderful dream when he felt himself being shaken. He opened his eyes to see Hermione stanting over him.  
  
"Herm, what are you doing here? What ti-"  
  
Hermione raised a hand to silence him. "Come with me she wispered".  
  
Ron was about to say something mean he'd had bottled up inside him, but decided against it and quietly followed her out of the dormitory, and into the common room.  
  
"Ron we need to talk" she said, almost demanded. "Something is bothering you, and I know what it is, but you need to explain it to me, to get it out. So start talking."  
  
Ron bowed his head. So at least she notice something. "Has Harry noticed anything?"  
  
"Of course he has. He knows something's wrong, he just doesn't know what it is yet."  
  
"Well at least you realized. How could I not be jealous! You and him! Always looking at each other, always sitting together. What ever happened to the three of us! I used to always be able to tell Harry everything until now, because first of all, I can't get a word in edgewise because he's always talking about you" and at this Hermione blushed tremendously, but Ron went on, "and then there's the fact that he's reason I've been miserable all year! I'm glad Harry found love in you, he's never known real love, with his parent dead, it'll do him good, but now I'm the odd one out. I've always been Hermi, always, with five brothers" he said, tears streaming down his face. "I just want to be special or important or do something great, without being 2nd place or just famous Harry Potter's sidekick." he added, falling into her arms.  
  
"You're special to me Ron. You're like a brother to me, and I love you. Your my best friend and it hurts me to see you jealous and upset like this. Harry loves You too. You need to tell him how you feel. He's your best friend."  
  
Ron wanted to say that he loved her, and that he wanted her to be happy no matter what, but all he could say was "Thanks Hermi" but it didn't matter what he said, She already Knew.  
  
As Ron made his way back up the dormitory stairs, he turned around and said:  
  
"Hey Herm? Have you ever had a splinter in your finger, that you can't get out?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And it only hurts went you touch it?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Well, I think that's what jealousy is. A splinter in the heart, that hurts now and then, and never goes away, but it doesn't have to hurt all the time. And with that he burst into his first real smile in weeks.  
  
And Herm, well, she smiled right back.  
  
A/N The end. Did ya like it. When i started this, all I knew was that this would be a story about Ron's jealousy. I just made up atitle, thinking I could change it if I needed too. I wrote the story as it came to me. The ending just came to me as I was writing it. The title seems to fit nicely huh?!!!!!!  
Review Pleez!!!!!!!!  
e-mail me!  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Danie  
  
  



End file.
